


panic attacks

by yoursunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursunny/pseuds/yoursunny
Summary: Jisung had no idea that the panic attacks would bother him again. Especially now that he's not one of the hyungs in the dorm, he's completely alone and no one will help him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	panic attacks

The world before his eyes was blurring, his head was spinning so that he could not stand normally. Breathing was difficult and accompanied by acute pain.  
Jisung had no idea that the panic attacks would bother him again. Especially now that he's not one of the hyungs in the dorm, he's completely alone and no one will help him.

***

\- Hi Jisung, what are you doing?

Minho enters their room and watches the painting freeze the blood in his veins: Han sits on the cold floor, shivering like an aspen leaf from the chilling air passing through the room through the open window. The young man's once peach skin now looks like discolored china, and Lee rushes to him, kneeling in front of the pale boy.

\- Jisungie, what are you doing? Do not scare me. - The younger does not react either to the worried voice of the elder, or to his cautious touches on the frozen skin.

The dancer once again tried to revive his friend, but then realized that it was useless. ran around, trying in an empty head to find all possible options for how to help Khan.

\- Help someone! - shouts the guy with the last bit of strength, but in response only a heavy silence. Even the fussy Hyunjin wasn't there.

After another useless attempt to calm Khan, he pulls the sobbing guy to him, forcing him to bury his nose in the sharp collarbone, and buries his nose in the wheat hair, trying to bring himself sober with the help of his friend's tart spirits. and help Jisung. Fortunately, he read somewhere about panic attacks right after visiting a family counselor - this was in early childhood.

The younger one simply sat, trembling all over and could not utter a word, and if it worked out, then instead of words came out only a barely audible whisper and wheeze. His pupils were so dilated that they seemed almost black, he had difficulty breathing, and he was almost choking.

\- Hannie, come on, I beg you, - hot tears roll down his cheeks from the hopelessness of the situation, he tries to hide the panic with a sticky sticky sliding along the vertebrae.

Coming closer to him, he took his cheeks and tried to make eye contact. Minho started to shake him, and as Han began to breathe even harder, he realized that this was a bad idea.

\- Come on, damn it!

In response, the guy just continued to absently move his eyes, not focusing on anything.

\- Fool, they will hang your death on me. Why are you sitting here, pale, - in a panic he whispers under his breath, and in despair he reaches into his hair with his hands and pulls it off.

What to do? What should be done to get Jisung, his boy, his brother out of this state? The brunet's brain began to frantically go through options when suddenly he realized that he needed to make Han hold his breath.

The idea came to him too quickly for him to analyze it.

One. Two. Three.

And now Minho is already pressing his salty lips to Han, and he, in turn, holds his breath, sharply rounds his eyes and finally comes to his senses a little.

The elder feels how the guy in front of him relaxes his tightly compressed puffy lips, and gently moves his own, sucking in the younger's lower lip.

The guy slowly walks away from him and looks at Han with scarlet cheeks. He sits in shock and bewilderment, his pupils are still dilated, but before the uneven breathing returns to normal, the look already acquires meaning

\- Fool, - Minho whispers, finally pulling away from him, and sits down next to him at arm's length.

Now that the knowledge of what he had done was ingrained in Lee's mind, the guy did not know how to behave.

Why did he kiss him? After all, he could help him in another way.

Lips burned from such a cherished touch, and my heart was ready to pierce my chest.

\- What?

“I’m saying you’re a fool, Jisung. You really scared me.

Han just shrugs vaguely and runs his tongue over cherry lips, licking the taste of Minho's. Jisung feels like something explodes in his chest like fireworks.

Minho kissed him.

His Minho.

These thoughts make the youngster giggle, which is ridiculously coupled with hiccups, and a strange sound is made, in which Minho explodes towards him, grabbing his cheeks with crazy eyes.

\- Again? Hey, Jisung!

The blonde is surprised, continuing to hiccup, and looks at the lips of the twitching guy.

\- It's hiccups, - whispers and smiles gratefully with the corner of his lips.

Hyung's eyes flash with great relief. He almost dropped his warm palms from Khan's gentle cheeks, but suddenly the blond puts his hands on top of the others and whispers:

\- Wait. Leave them like that.

And then he narrows his eyes so sweetly, preparing to listen to the mockery. But instead, the hyung gently releases his hands from under the others and hugs him.

\- You scared me, you fool.

The culprit of the nearly incident, Minho, settles more comfortably in the arms of his savior and tickles his neck.

\- I know, I'm sorry.

\- Everything is good.

***

\- How did you know to kiss people in panic attacks?

Lee looked anxiously at the brunette. Now they were lying side by side on the bed, and Hanni asked a question that interested him, which the elder so wanted to avoid.

The elder turned his head in his direction and smiled:

\- I saw it on the show.

The younger slowly digests the information in his head and stops his gaze again at the hyung.

\- Have you kissed anyone?

Minho looks from the beige ceiling at the guy and sees his genuine curiosity. There was also a kind of jealousy splashing at the bottom of his coffee eyes.

\- No. Only a fool.

Jisung nudges him slightly in response to this statement, laughs genuinely and hides the most beautiful smile on the hyung's shoulder.


End file.
